


Once

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Day At The Beach, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Family Bonding, Father's Day, Fireworks, Fluff on the Fourth of July, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Magic and Science, Mistaken Identity, Night at Beach and fireworks, One day where Johnny is free to be out in the open but he has to wear a disguise, Reminiscing, Self-blaming, Side hustle, Team as Family, Working on a holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Jonathan and Cameron reminisce about a happy memory they share about their father.The Black family has a funny little tradition of celebrating Father's Day on the Fourth of July that goes back centuries.I wrote this one-shot fic in honor of Father's day.-MR01





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018.

* * *

 July 4, 1997

The Black twins are 10 years old

* * *

 "Put on a baseball cap just in case. Do not forget the sunscreen and remember under no circumstance are you to talk to anyone besides us or remove your sunglasses. It's too hot for a hoodie." 

Sebastian looks at his sons and he feels a pang of regret at what he sees.

Because onoone end of the room he can see that Cameron is in swim trunks, shirtless and in flip-flops because he is so excited and ready for a day out on the beach.

 In the sunshine and even though he has extra clothes in his backpack he doesn't want to put it on.

Meanwhile Jonathan is full disguise, a wardrobe get up and even make up. He looks so miserable but the look to him changes when Cameron looks at him. 

Sebastian notices that his son pulls out a mask made specifically for his brother but he doesn't comment on it instead calling Johnny aside and giving him five dollars.

Telling him that he can buy an in cream popsicle or a hotdog once they get to the beach.

They arrive and find a nice spot with relative ease. Cameron runs for the water screaming all the way stopping just before his feet touch the water as he turns to look at Jonathan.

His smile slowly fading and it looks to Sebastian like Cameron cannot decide on whether he should go for what he wants or stay and sit by Johnny offering solidarity.

Moments later he sees him come back to them only to leave again with a bucket.

Returning to sit down next to them and grabbing a shovel dipping it in there as he asks Johnny to help him build a sandcastle. 

A half an hour later they have a tilting castle and both of them are laughing when Johnathan stands up dusting off his pants. "You want an ice cream cone? I'm going to get myself and Dad one."  

"I'll go with you." Cameron jumps startled when he hears the beginning of the fireworks.

"Let's hurry." He grabs Jonathan's hand letting it go a moment later because it is really sweaty and grabbing it again because he doesn't mind anymore.

By the time they get back they get back from the long line at the stand the sun is beginning to show signs of setting and Cameron spots their father showing off some cool card tricks to people for money.

"Here you go." Jonathan had stood by mixing himself in the crowd so as to not associate himself with them when some little girls recognize Cameron and ask for a few pictures.

By the same time one of the adults in line stars to make a fuss about the state Jonathan is in and his head is pounding loudly and spinning some much that he doesn't care about it at that point.

Moving to wipe at his face he stands basically paralyzed when he sees the disguise melting a little. 

Sebastian says the words disappearing boy loudly enough for Jonathan to hear and Cameron to catch on.

A few minutes later both kids are in the car and Sebastian is picking up after them erasing their tracks and cutting the trip short.

"Sorry about that kids. Here Johnny."

He gives his son some aspirin and an ice cold water bottle that Jonathan wants to dump over himself more than anything the moment he gets the chance but right now he cannot risk getting them into trouble.

"We should steer clear from dangerous situations like this in the future."

He puts the car in drive heading towards the road ahead when both he and Cameron hear the words.

"I really like danger. It makes me feel alive." Before Jonathan looks up at the sky longingly.

"Hey cheer up bud, they day isn't over yet. I'll order a pizza and wings while you two choose a movie. How does that sound, eh?"

Sebastian looks at his kids and sees Johnny cheering up while Cameron nods enthusiast.

"I want to watch Mars Attacks!" Jonathan looks at him then Cameron as his brother says "after we can watch Young Frankenstein." 

As their father nods saying it sounds like a plan.

That they can also marathon the Back to Future movies and roast hot dogs or make s'mores by the fireplace if they are up to it.

* * *

 July 4, 2018

The Black twins are 31 years old

* * *

 Cameron wakes up to the sound of his ringtone scaring the crap out of him because his phone is right next to his ear.

Having fallen asleep arguing with David Copperfield's agent about next week's lineup for a venue because he hasn't told Dina what he is planning yet.

He glares at the phone, eyes unseeing because it is too early or late for this shit depending on what time it is and he cannot adjust that quickly.

Seeing that it's his brother he picks up his voice groggy and slurring as he wipes at his mouth and eyes thinking his room is too dark in the dead of night.

Wondering if he is too old for a nightlight but not caring about it much since he knows his house like the back of his hand.

"Hey Johnny, it's three in the morning. Is, is this really necessary." He yawns loudly more because he has to rather than to emphasize.

 "I hate you. You know that." 

The words make him bolt for a sitting position, his blood running cold and he thinks he cannot breathe as all thoughts on sleep deprivation lay forgotten.

"I- um..I'm sorry Jonathan, you what?" He doesn't want to hear the answer. Right now he is busy, he feels as if he is going to die.

He feels himself getting really bad anxiety because the moment scares him more than (trust him he knows) irrational thoughts of almost suffocating in a vault again.

"It was like a hundred and eight degrees you asshole. I just wanted to be a normal kid but you couldn't have that you selfish bastard."

Jonathan's speech isn't as eloquent as he thinks as he slides to of the words and grumbles the others while stuttering a bit then speaking to quickly as he continues.

"But then I don't hate you because the rest of the day was amazing. Plus you gave me Cam and he is the best person in the world."

"And 'f I think about it you gave me the gift of magic plus I can fight anybody. I learned that from you and watching all of the Ninja movies. You know we sometimes had fun."

"I also met people who would die for me so maybe I shouldn't hate you that much. You still suck but I have best friends. Real good, wonderful people. Even one who hated me more than you."

"I really like her. She reminds me of the world, fireworks and the taste of freedom. She is so cool like Kay and Dina."

He calls the bartender over asking for another drink then saying he'll take the bottle and that the night is on him loudly enough for everyone to here and cheer.

His focus returns to the phone and conversation with his Dad, remembering his place and sobering up a little as he continues.

"They are badass. Sometimes I want to be like that you know. You wouldn't know, you suck. 'M sorry Dad. I'm sorry. I'm drunk like a scunk. On a trunk-"

He is laughing like an idiot for a bit there and Cameron is still worried when the line goes completely silent only to start up again a while later.

"I still love you Dad. I'm crying again, I think. My face is wet. I don't like to cry. We never saw you cry. Not even when Mom died."

He sniffles presumably wiping his nose on a napkin or his shirt Cameron does not care or want to know.

"Johnny. I'm not Dad. It's me Cameron and damn. You have no idea how much a a heart attack you basically gave me."

"Oh shit, you're Cameron. Why? Did you know you have Dad's phone number." His voice sounds a little suspicious but like he's trying to sober up for him instantaneously. When it doesn't happen he continues.

"I love you Cam but I don't want to talk to you right now. Go to sleep buddy. Shh-!"

Cameron can hear Jonathan shushing people by saying "shut up guys my little brother is trying to sleep."

And getting a mixture of nasty comebacks and some girls asking for his number then Cameron rolls his eyes as he hears Jonathan flirting back. Conversation now clearly, successfully sidetracked.

"Jonathan in a few minutes I want you to go outside. I'm calling you driver, he will take you to El Matador. It is a beach in Malibu." He puts Jonathan on speaker as he stands up putting his shoes on as he continues trying to persuade him.

"Look I know it won't be exactly as it was before but it's the closest to my house right now and I have to pick up some stuff."

Cameron turns on the lights going to the top of his drawer to pull out some jeans.

"Please don't leave with a stranger tonight. I swear I'll give you something better than danger." He hangs up and calls up Jordan to gather up the group along with some supplies.

Knowing that it is late and that they have lives to get to in the morning but that they would never disappoint or miss an opportunity to cheer one of the members up/lift their spirit.

Once everything and everyone is ready they drive to the beach.

Most of the group is in pajamas, a blanket over their shoulders as the cool night air hits and they smell the saltwater. 

Gunter is starting a bonfire as Dina gets the ingredients for s'more.

Putting out beers on the table because the party isn't over and Jordan stabs hotdogs with metal rods specifically for 'em.

Jonathan tries not to stagger as he leans against him putting most of his wieght on him like a child as his head lulls back in surprise as he stares at the night sky littered with bright lights and noise.

"Thanks Cam. Sorry about confusing you two. You know, for everything that I said I still wish Dad was here to see this. We should visit his grave and buy him flowers in a few hours. He was a complicated man. I want you to fight me if I start to become like him."

He kisses his cheek gently pushing off of him to stand on his own as he sees Gunter then the rest of them and he is all smiles as Cameron looks at him with a happy look to his face as he mumbled the words.

"I know Johnny." And "will do then." As they hear the explosion of the fireworks above them.

"I love all of you! Now drop what your doing. Let's go swimming."

Jonathan pulls his shirt off toeing at his shoes as he runs for the shore screaming something about Dory and someone named Moana.

Falling on the sand only to start laughing when he wipes the sand off as he calls for his driver to join them.

Asking if he wants that or then to at least eat something because he definitely plans to spend a while here.


End file.
